


Kissing

by kallie_larry_forever



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever





	Kissing

 

Vic and I have been together for almost two years but no one knows. Well our families and band mates know,but that's it. Vic wants to tell the world but I have been too scared. I have been  scared that we won't be accepted and that we will get hated on.  Tonight is the last concert on the warped tour, and I'm ready. I'm finally ready to tell everyone about Vic and I.   
I could hear my beautiful boyfriend talking on stage,"Thank you San Diego. We have been Pierce The Veil. For our final song the lovely Kellin Quinn from Sleeping With Sirens will be joining us."  
I ran onto stage and the whole crowd erupted in screams, "I'm Kellin Quinn and this is King for a day."  
Throughout the song, I deliberately stayed closer to Vic  
 ** _Vic_** _:_  
 _Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge,_  
 ** _Kellin_** _:_  
 _I bet you never had a Friday night like this._  
 ** _Vic_** _:_  
 _Keep it up keep, it up let's raise our hands,_  
 ** _Kellin_** _:_  
 _I take a look up in the sky and I see red._  
 ** _Vic_** _:_  
 _Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,_  
 _Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide._  
 ** _Kellin_** _:_  
 _Everything red._

**_Kellin_** _:_  
 _Before you push me for the last time,_  
 _Let's scream until there's nothing left_  
 _So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore._  
 _The thought of you is no fucking fun._  
 _You want a martyr, I'll be one_  
 _Because enough's enough,_  
 _We're done._  
I took his hat off him and wore it. He smiled when I did

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_You told me, "think about it"_   
_Well I did, now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_   
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,_   
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_The thing I think I love_   
_Will surely bring me pain;_   
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame._   
_Three cheers for throwing up,_   
_Pubescent drama queen._   
_You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late._

**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_(Scream) until there's nothing left!_   
_So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore._   
_The thought of you is no fucking fun,_   
_You want a martyr I'll be one,_   
_Because enough's enough we're done._

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_You told me, "think about it", well I did,_   
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore._   
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,_   
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._   
**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_Imagine living like a king someday,_   
_A single night without a ghost in the walls._   
_And if the bass shakes the earth underground,_   
**_Vic & Kellin:_ **   
_We'll start a new revolution now!_

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_(Alright here we go)_   
_Hail Mary, forgive me,_   
_Blood for blood, hearts beating._   
_Come at me, now this is war._   
_Fuck with this new beat!_   
_Oh!_

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_NOW!_   
**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_Terror begins inside a bloodless vein,_   
**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_I was just a product of the street youth rage._   
**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_Born in this world without a voice or say,_   
**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain._   
**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_I know you well but this ain't a game,_   
**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_Blow the smoke in diamond shape,_   
**_Vic & Kellin:_ **   
_Dying is a gift so,_   
_Just close your eyes and rest in peace._

**_Vic_ ** _:_   
_You told me "think about it", well I did,_   
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore._   
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want,_   
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._   
**_Kellin_ ** _:_   
_Imagine living like a king someday,_   
_A single night without a ghost in the walls._   
_We are the shadows screaming take us now_

**_Vic_** _:_  
 _We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground._  
 _Shit_.   
When the song ended I wrapped my arm around him.   
"We have something to tell you guys."   
Vic whispered in my ear, " are you sure you want to do this Kel?"   
"I'm sure Vic. I'm ready."  
" For the last two years Vic and I have been keeping a secret from all of you." I turned to my boyfriend and kissed him. The crowd went mental. They loved it.  
"Vic and I have been together for the last two years. Vic wanted to tell everyone, but I couldn't. I was too scared. I was scared that we would get hate, and I couldn't deal with that on top of everything else. I finally decided that I couldn't bare to keep his a secret anymore. All we have wanted is to be able to walk down the street holding hands and not care about what people would say. "  
"Now that we are out I can finally say it."Vic smiled, "We have been Pierce The Veil, and this is my sexy boyfriend Kellin Quinn."   
Vain handed his guitar to Jaimie and picked my up and carried me off the stage. Once we were off the stage, he put me down and kissed me. "I love you so much Kellin."   
"I love you too Vic."

 

 

 

 

  *   
  

  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com/)
  * © 2016 WP Technology Inc.




End file.
